Who Knew Your Reasons?
by IvoryWhiskers
Summary: Everyone has reasons for acting the way they do, it's just that no one really understood Kakashi's [A series of drabbles looking at why Kakashi chooses to interact with Obito like he does] [Oneshot]


_A/N: Random drabbles I just sat down and wrote after spending a little bit of time thinking about how Kakashi and Obito interact and why Kakashi was always so mean…hmmm, so read it then give me your thoughts please?_

* * *

Obito lives in a black and white world. It's either good or bad, friend or foe, love or hate.

Kakashi lives in a world of a million different greys where 'white' doesn't exit to counteract the masses of black and a world where in the end, everything blends together and it doesn't really matter anymore, because whether its born from love or hate, friend or foe, its just going to hurt him eventually.

Because of that Obito just can't _understand_ the Hatake. As far as he's concerned Kakashi should see him as a friend – they're teammates after all, right? The way the younger boy treats him though makes him seriously doubt that, Kakashi always seems to see him more like an enemy.

It doesn't occur to Obito – not ever, he died too young – that maybe Kakashi saw him as a friend in his own, obscured way.

The truth on the matter is that Kakashi couldn't deal with suddenly overwhelming feeling of having teammates beside his Sensei.

The physical contact especially completely and utterly throws him and he just doesn't _get__it_, which is a shame because his two new teammates are terribly tactile people.

The arm Obito slings companionably around his shoulders after training, the soft, subtle touches to his arms, shoulders, back and waist by Rin as she passes with a humble smile, the childish rough housing, trembling fingers stumbling clumsily over his skin knitting wounds together, light slaps to the back, a kiss on his cheek, a _hug_– Kakashi can't deal with it, so he shies away from the contact and snaps at them and tells them to just leave him the hell alone.

It confuses him why he sometimes finds his hand grasping tightly to another in the chaotic mass of blankets that is their tent the next morning. Or why more than once he's woken to find himself clinging to either Rin or Obito or both in a tangled mess of limbs.

* * *

Kakashi goes about everything the wrong way as a child. Many of the things he did were simply viewed as cruel and arrogant stunts pulled by _that_traitor's brat.

Minato, who had seen only too much of Kakashi's suffering, never shouted once at him. No matter how many times the Hatake was blatantly in the wrong or the one that started it he just couldn't bring himself to do it because he could make the connection between the usually vicious actions of the boy and the incident earlier on in his too short life that had provoked him to behave so.

Realistically, Kakashi doesn't know better. Minato talks to him later about it, of course he does, it's not right that he attacks Obito time and time again over nothing, and it's even less fair that the Uchiha always gets in trouble for 'provoking' his teammate. Not a single word ever seems to sink in, and that all too familiar expression of confusion settles upon his face. It's probably too late to try and teach him how to react appropriately and be sensitive to others emotions – how can he know that when he doesn't even know what to do with his own emotions?

Shinobi emotional training should never be taught to a child of 4.

* * *

One time, in a cruel but painfully childish act of loss, Kakashi had slapped Obito, making the assault more personal than a punch, a method simply to get a point only apparent to Kakashi across.

Obito had blinked tearfully up at his teammate as he wept, with Rin's comforting arm around his shoulders, for the death of his Uncle.

Kakashi had glared fiercely with wet eyes that went unnoticed before fleeing.

Obito cried harder onto Rin's shoulder because he didn't understand why Kakashi hated him. What had he ever done wrong? It wasn't fair.

Kakashi cried painfully at home because he no longer had anyone to lose and that fact _hurt_him in a way he didn't know how to deal with. What had he ever done to deserve this? It wasn't fair.

* * *

When Rin hadn't accompanied them to begin with and their Sensei got called away a few hours ago, Kakashi and Obito had agreed it would be safer to set up the tent then and sleep, waiting for their Sensei to return in the morning as he had promised.

What Kakashi had not bargained on however, was the timid whisper of his teammate asking him to hold his hand.

Sure he had heard wrong, Kakashi had ignored him and rolled over, unfortunately finding himself facing wide, panicked eyes shining with unshed tears and a hesitantly held out hand trembling between the pair of them.

"I'm scared." Obito added with a sniff.

Kakashi didn't ask the 10 year old what he was afraid of. Night gave you time to think and so Obito was probably feeling the fear of everything that could and could not happen.

He lay there blinking at the Uchiha for a long time, before grunting and rolling over again with a muttered "Go to sleep, cry-baby."

Obito almost missed the hand the Hatake held out over his shoulder, but smiled and shuffled closer, lacing his tan fingers through the other boys pale bony ones.

Kakashi tried to ignore the thumb-pad rubbing in soothing circular motions on his finger, because this is just for Obito's sake. It has no impact at all on the easiness of which he was now drifting to sleep or the relaxation of his previously tense muscles.

By the time he feels their clasped hands drop down to his chest, right over his heart, as Obito's arm drapes over his thin shoulder and he feels his warm stomach press against his back, Kakashi's too sleepy to really think beyond it feels nice and comforting and provides him with a pleasant warmth to combat the cold night air, so he simply curves his back to fit Obito's position and feels him bury his head in his back before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

The next morning their hands are still tightly clasped and their limbs are tangled together amidst the blankets.

Their Sensei's too pleased to find them actually getting along (to some extent) to scold them for not even noticing his approach. But it doesn't mean he doesn't tease them endlessly, especially as they seem to be in conflict about exactly who was the one crying and confessing they were scared. It's not like he and Rin don't know that was Obito, but it was nice to see Kakashi respond positively for a change.


End file.
